Its all about reading people
by teetoe1988
Summary: 365 days in year and every day for the last 6 years it's the same. "Go out with me Evans" 365 days in a year and every day for the last 6 years her reply has always been the same. "Not on your life Potter" ON PAUSE FOR NOW
1. The boy behind the tree

**Chapter one of my story I have dec****ided to post a few chapters to see how we get on and hopefully people will like it and I can continue. I have never written for FF before so if you have any hints or tips please feel free to PM me just please be kind.**

**I own nothing all characters etc belong to JK x**

**So here we go..**

* * *

It was early she knew that the sun had yet to intrude through the drapes surrounding her bed. It was the first day of a new school year and Lily couldn't wait to start, she had always loved school but Hogwarts was different, it was a school of witchcraft and wizardry, the best in the world and Lily a muggle born had been chosen to attend. She could still remember that day. the day her life changed, it was so clearly imprinted in her memory, that was the day she met Sev it was he who opened up this whole new world to her, introduced her to her new life. Even after all that has happened between them, however much he had changed, she will always be grateful to him for that.

**Flash back**

"Lily! Come on last one to the swing washes up after dinner" Petunia shouted racing ahead at breakneck speed.

She had always been faster than Lily and took every opportunity to remind her. It was so like her to show off every chance she got, everybody had to know how wonderful she was, how accomplished, the perfect daughter, soon to be the perfect wife. Lily sometimes wondered if they were even related.

Petunia had long dark hair which was always pulled up neatly into a ponytail or plait away from her face; her clothes were always perfectly hung over her tall, thin frame and her eyes were steel blue and cold.

Lily however was a head smaller than her sister with long red hair which fell in natural waves down just past her shoulders; it would drive Petunia crazy how she always left it to blow wildly in the breeze. It was her eyes that stood out more than anything else, they were the most vibrant green, so green that they could shame even the rarest of emeralds, and unlike her sisters eyes, Lily's were alive and bright and would always show how she truly felt.

At the top of the hill was a large tree older than all the others around, it had always filled Lily with wonder at how it had survived for so long.

Hung from one of the thick strong branches was a swing their father had made. They loved this place and would spend all of their summer there at the swing laughing and playing and talking about the future.

Petunia had always had the same dream, since she could talk she always said she wanted to marry a rich man have beautiful children and live in a nice house just like her mother. Lily was her fathers little firecracker, from the moment she was born he said he knew, "You my love, you will change the world someday".

It was on this ordinary summer day at the top of the hill that she saw a boy hiding around the bark of the old tree, he was so pale his skin was almost transparent, his ebony hair was greasy and lank, and his clothes grubby and unkempt. It was unfortunate for him that Petunia discovered him first and immediately began to shoo him away.

"Go away you horrid thing, leave us alone this is our swing and our hill, now leave before I fetch my father" she said turning her nose up in her usual hoity manner.

The boy merely sneered at Petunia before turning his gaze back to Lily, who stared straight back intrigued by this strange boy. She was quickly pulled out of her trance however by Petunia's bony hand grabbing her arm in a vice like grip and pulling sharply,

"Come on Lily! Lets go get father he will remove this **FREAK**!"

As they turned and began to walk away the boy finally spoke up.

"You are just like me you know" he said directing his statement towards Lily.

"WE ARE NOTHING LIKE YOU, YOU ARE A FREAK! A DIRTY FREAK!" Petunia shouted her words dripping with malice.

"I wasn't talking to you, you stupid girl" he spat at petunia. "No you" pointing at Lily, "you and I are the same, you're a witch"

"Is this a game" Lily asked confused "I don't really get it".

"No, please listen, I'm serious you are a witch, I can tell, I am a wizard" Lily couldn't quite comprehend what the boy was telling her, a witch, its impossible surely.

"Have you never had something happen something that is so impossible you have explained it as a trick of the mind, a dream?" he said trying in vain to convince her of his words.

She had always had a vivid imagination, and often just assumed it had gotten the better of her. The daisy, that bloomed in the palm of her hand, after she picked it. The way strangely dressed men would suddenly disappear, into a wall between the shops in London. Yes Lily always did have a vivid imagination.

"Lily come on!" shouted Petunia who had continued heading for home "Lily come here! I'm telling Mummy! COME HERE!"

"Don't go" pleaded the boy "please, I have so much to tell you. My name is Severus Snape"

"Lily, Lily Evans" she replied extending her hand in order to shake, instead of taking it however Severus bent down and picked up a leaf from the ground and sent it dancing gracefully through the air towards her without any help from a breeze. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, she looked up at him then and smiled and he grinned back his face looking more alive than before and it even held the faint traces of colour around his cheeks.

They walked down to the lake and lay on the grass by the bank talking for hours. Severus told her all about the wizarding world and how excited he was about attending a magical school finally to be away from the muggle schools he had been forced to attend. He hoped that he would be accepted into Hogwarts. It was, in his opinion, and in the opinion of many others, the best school for witches and wizards. He also stated how much he hoped she would go there too and they could be in slytherin together.

"But Sev" Lily interrupted him "how do you know I am a witch? I mean my mum and dad they are just normal people, my whole family, they are just ordinary, what if I get to Hogwarts and it has been a terrible mistake and they kick me out, or I fail at everything because I haven't grown up around magic?" she wanted so badly for what Severus was saying to be true but she found it difficult to understand how a normal girl from a normal family could suddenly have such and amazing future.

"Lily don't worry, there is no mistake, you will see when you get your letter, Dumbledore never makes mistakes" then in a tone that surprised her he said "and as for you not being a witch that is impossible I can she there is magic all around you Lily its in your eyes in your hair from root to tip Magic just surrounds you"

**End of flash back**

Lily left the warm envelope of her bed sheets, her love for her bed was second only to her love of Hogwarts and every morning she would internally battle with herself before finally succumbing to the inevitable and getting up for the day.

As she had awoken early she could revel in the happy thought that she would at least be first to the showers and could take her time getting washed and ready without a gaggle of girls pounding on the bathroom door all desperately wanting to be in.

After her long and relaxing shower she picked out her robes, and dressed for the day ahead. Opening her wardrobe door she glanced at her timetable for what must have been the hundredth time since she received it in August, as if reading it over and over would somehow transport her into her future and begin the year earlier.

Transfiguration 09:00 – 10:00 Griffindor and Slytheryn

_Hmm that sucks_, Lily thought, one of the downsides of her lessons at Hogwarts was that occasionally she would have to share her classroom time with those of Slytheryn house a feat which never used to bother her as Sev was in that house, but since he started hanging around with those people, she found she liked it less and less.

_And there's Potter,_ Lily groaned inwardly at the thought of James Potter and his band of Marauders, always causing trouble, distracting the class with their pranks, if only they dedicated as much time to classes as they did their messing around they could easily best the greatest witches and wizards, even Dumbledore himself.

Once they released a swarm of Billywigs during a potions class, they were charmed to only attack Slytheryn students, the whole lesson was then spent trying to get all of the Billywigs back into their tanks, whilst at the same time scraping levitating students down from the ceiling so that Madame Pomfrey could give them a potion to reduce the giddiness felt after being stung.

Lily caught herself smiling at the memory, and quickly quashed the feeling before heading down to the common room where the fire was already lit and the sofas and chairs arranged for students to come and relax and study after a long day of lessons.

"HESTIA SHE'S DOWN HERE!" Alice, the small, pixie cut little witch shouted. She, along with Hestia, had been one of Lily's closest friends since arriving at Hogwarts six years ago they had met on the train and had clicked immediately.

"Ahh there you are there are no Bundimuns on you are there" Hestia joked as she descended the stairs with Alice and joining Lily on the sofa by the fire, "It's the first day for goodness sake Lils, Charms would still have been there if you had stayed in bed an extra hour!"

"Yes, but I suspect the hot water would not have" Lily replied embarrassed at being called on her nerdy over eagerness to be in class the day before just in case she was late.

At eight o'clock they decided to head down for breakfast, catch up with a few of their friends before heading off to Charms. Lily also wanted to find Remus to arrange a meeting with the other prefects to set up a rota for the year.

The great hall was a sea of bodies, the bustling heart of Hogwarts, always full of laughter and smiling students.

The girls took a seat at the Griffindor table and began to eat.

Two hands suddenly came in front of Lilys eyes and a husky males voice whispered in her ear "miss me Evans?"

"With every curse so far, Potter!" James cuckled against her back, he was so close she could feel his chest vibrate against her, Sirius let out a bark like laugh;

"Tough luck prongsy" he teased.

"Is this seat empty Evans?" he asked indicating to the seat next to her.

"Yes, and this one will be too if you dare sit down!" James smirked and sat down anyway, much to Lilys annoyance.

"Remus I have a break from twelve till two do you think we could meet up before potions and go over the prefect rota for the year?"

Remus was a one of James' close friends along with Sirius and Peter, he was quieter than James and Sirius, but had more endearing qualities than the other two buffoons he chose to associate himself with. Like Lily he was keen to study and always received high grades, whilst not as obviously good looking as James and Sirius he still managed to attract his share of girls, Lily presumed it was his _please look after me I have a wounded soul,_ look that he had.

"Sure Lily, I will see you there" he replied.

After she had finished her breakfast Lily then prised her friends away from the table and dragged them towards the charms classroom. Just as she was reaching the stairs something grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against the wall;

"Go out with me Evans" James whispered in her ear his breath teasing her and sending shivers down her spine, she hated how he had this affect over her.

"Not on your life Potter" she responded, just like she always had every time he had asked her for the last six years.

"Come on Evans I can tell you want me" he said with a wink

"Your right Potter I do want you… to leave" and with that she pushed on his chest and ran to catch up to her friends who waited at the top of the stairs, they had been used to this routine, and now just waited for him to ask and she to reject him and the day could begin.

James felt a hard clap on his back as Sirius came up behind him chuckling, followed closely by Remus and Peter.

"Sirius I think I love her" he said

"We know mate, but until she sees you as something other than a Chizpurfle I'm afraid ya out of luck! I know just what will take your mind off our dear Lilykins, it's the start of the year boys, time for a prank".

* * *

**Well what did we think? I will try and update as often as possible thanks x**


	2. Charmed Stairs and Caught Unawares

**Just like to say a big thank you to jubi95 for following the story hope I don't disappoint x**

**also some of you may notice a small snippet from Gilmore Girls I have always loved this argument and felt it had lily and james all over it**

**as always everything belongs to JK and also Gilmore girls for this chapter**

**here we go..**

* * *

Lily entered the old charms classroom; it was probably one of her favourite classrooms in Hogwarts. It was long, and narrow, with desks down each side, which created a rug lined walkway, down the middle of the room. The walls were covered almost to the top in mahogany panelling which was adorned with portraits of great witches and wizards, and to the front of the class was a giant bay window which overlooked the front drive.

"Urgh" a crazed screech came from behind "look the filthy mudblood had the nerve to return to Hogwarts", Bellatrix cackled and began circling around Lily wand in hand like a crazed animal.

Bellatrix was amongst one of Severus' group of Slytheryn pureblood friends. She had wild black hair and crazed eyes. She reminded Lily of a half starved tiger locked in a cage, she was just waiting for a clumsy human to step too close to the bars and she would pounce.

Slytheryn house was made up mainly of pure blood fanatics, they hated muggleborns and saw it as there duty to ensure that the wizarding lines remained pure at all costs. Their hatred ran deep and it was rumoured that a vast majority were already set to join you know who as soon as they were of age.

"Now, now Bellatrix we mustn't cause a scene on the first day back now must we?" a cool calm voice stated.

Lucius Malfoy was tall, blonde and in Hestias opinion '_up his own arse_', he came from an extensive wizarding line his father was very high up with the ministry, and as such, Lucius felt he had the right to say who he felt should, and should not, attend Hogwarts.

"Come Bella, before she breathes her mudblood air all over you, there are not enough house elves in the whole of Hogwarts that could remove that taint" Narcissa, was Bellatrix sister and was always called upon by the others to ensure Bellatrix did not create too much trouble for them, this was not wholly done out of love for her sister, Narcissa was promised to Lucius in a very clever match between their parents, it would ensure a strong pure blood connection which would see into the next generation, and such she worked hard to protect it.

Bellatrix ignored her sister, instead choosing to allow sparks to fizzle at the end of her wand in a vain attempt to intimidate Lily, taking the time every so often to cackle and pretend to cry then gnashing her teeth like a crazed St Mungos patient.

Lily let out a short laugh "Do you really think you can intimidate me with your little light show? Your pathetic! 50 points from Slytheryn for use of derogatory terms towards muggle borns, and complete disrespect, towards a prefect!"

"Ooo ickle Lily, got a nasty bite has she", she was close to Lilys face she could feel her fowl breath against her face, she could see the flecks of black in her eyes,

"Come on and test me Mudblood and we will see who belongs at Hogwarts"

Bellatrix raised her wand ready to fight when Hestia, having watched from her seat with Alice, pushed Bellatrix towards her sister. They were only just caught by Lucius before the two of them ended up flat on the floor;

"Do us a favour Narcissa", then glaring at Bellatrix "don't let your mind wonder its too little to let out alone!"

"How can you just stand there and allow then to say those things to her Sev, you are supposed to be her friend, I don't know why she sticks up for you to the marauders I would throw you to them you disgust me" Alice shouted at Severus who had tried to hide, all be it not very successfully behind Avery.

He just stood there mouth agape not knowing how to respond, looking between his so called friends and Lily before dropping his eyes to the floor looking guilty and ashamed.

"HA like he would stoop so low as to be friends with a dirty blooded muggle spawn like Lily Evans" they all laughed then and nudged Severus to join, he gave a small forced smirk and tight nod before staring at his shoes again.

"Come on Lily class will be starting in a minute" Hestia and Alice linked their arms with Lilys and pulled her towards their seats having had enough of this exchange.

"SEATS EVERYONE! SEATS, APPOLOGIES FOR MY LATENESS BUT A THIRD YEAR DECIDED TO RELEASE PIXIES INTO THE DIVINATION ROOM" Professor Flitwick was a young and enthusiastic professor half goblin and half wizard, who had attended Hogwarts himself and came straight to teach after graduation then became head of Ravenclaw house shortly after.

"Miss Bellatrix, Mr Avery, Mr Malfoy I am sure you belong in the potions dungeons, run along now Professer Slughorn will be waiting. Miss Narcissa, Mr Snape take you seats if you please and we can begin the Aguamenti charm" then as his height did not allow him sight over the whole of his class he quickly clambered on top of his desk and became to write the charm on the blackboard behind him.

* * *

"Have you seen Potter yet?" Hestia whispered

"I try not to pay too much attention to Potters whereabouts if I can help it" Lily hissed back then looked and found the empty space usually occupied by the marauders.

Just then as if, ironically, by magic the door burst open and in flew the four boys beaming faces and robes askew, Peter had a smudge of what looked like black powder across his cheek and Sirius had a small burn hole at the cuff his jumper.

"So sorry we are late professor there were some extenuating circumstances that simply could not be ignored" Sirius started with a grin,

"Who was she?" Lily deadpanned earning her a laugh from the rest of the class as well as a concealed smirk from the professor before he nodded his head for them to take their seats.

"Jealous are we my little flower? Don't worry love you will always be number one in Prongs eyes, of course if you lean more towards obvious rugged masculinity" he said in a quiet husky voice while flexing his muscles and smoothing his hair "well am sure we could arrange something darling" ending with a wink before turning to laugh with the rest of the boys.

"What am I?" Lily asked Alice "Flypaper for freaks!"

* * *

"Merlin that was a long lesson" Alice groaned as they started filing out of the charms classroom.

"GRIFFINDOR IS RED, SLYTHERYN GREEN, YOU HAVE THE FIGURE OF A WASHING MACHINE!"

"What in the name of Merlins hairy right bullock was that" Hestia asked through a fit of giggles

As all the students ran towards the noise they came across a rather sheepish looking Slytheryn girl naked aside from her underwear was standing on the stairs surrounded by laughing students as others began to arrive she suddenly bolted her robes suddenly visible again, another sixth year Slytheryn began to chase after her but as soon as her feet reached the same set of steps her outer robes vanished and another booming voice erupted.

"FATTY FATTY FOUR BY FOUR MUCH TOO FAT TO FIT THROUGH THE DOOR!" she also broke down in tears and ran hot on the tail of the first Slytheryn student.

As it was not possible to jump the stairs slowly a Griffindor by the name of Hannah Bones stepped forward as she reached the steps she braced herself for what was to come.

"MY DEAR YOU ARE LIKE A DOUBLE DECKER BUS PERFECT VEIW UP TOP!" Hannahs hands immediately flew to her chest as she moved away from the trick stairs.

Everyone was in fits of laughter as one by one each student took their turn to descend the staircase. Lily turned round to find James and his followers huddles in the corner crying tears of pure laughter and high fiving each other when a particularly scathing insult rang out.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU ARE BEHIND THIS POTTER I KNOW IT" Lily stormed up to James who immediately stopped laughing.

"Now Lily.." James began before he was abruptly cut off

"YOU..YOU.. URGH THERE ARE NO WORDS FOR HOW MUCH I HATE YOU"

"its just a joke Lils"

"OH WAIT I HAVE THOUGHT OF SOME.. ARRIGANT, EGOTISTICAL, SLACK JAWED, BUTT FACE MISCREANT!"

"Butt faced miscreant!"

"Why would you do some thing like this?"

"I'm sorry butt faced miscreant!"

"When are you ever going to grow up James, you and your band of mindless idiots"

"Hey!" Sirius interjected in moment of bravery before quickly cowering under her glare.

"Im sorry Love, I was just so spurned by your refusal this morning that I momentarily lost my senses and in that moment of pure madness I did an unspeakable act, please allow me to extend my whole hearted apologies and allow me to carry you across said unspeakable stairs!"

"Don't you dare touch me Potter or I shall curse your bollocks into the room of requirement!" and with that Lily stalked towards the stairs and as she stepped down all her robes disappeared and there she stood red faced in just a Deep blue lacy bra and underwear the colour of which lay beautifull against her flawless creamy skin,

"GO OUT WITH ME EVANS" the voice boomed out

"Not on your life Potter" and with that she stormed to herbology.

"POTTER, BLACK, PETTIGREW, LUPIN! MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Aw fuck Mcgonagall! Well lads time to turn on the old charm" Sirius stated straightening his tie and combing back his hair, and heading for the door where the voice emerged.

* * *

**Well there it is chapter 2 what do we think of it so far? thanks for reading x**


End file.
